


Mr. Billy in the Shower

by hbrooks



Series: Mr. Billy [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attack, angsty, breakfast scene, cuz they are ridiculous little bunnies sometimes, descriptions of panic attack, fluff though too, may be incorrect information, sorry if i'm wrong and let me know if i can fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working an additional three days, Stiles is horribly exhausted and has a panic attack when he finds Mr. Billy in his shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Billy in the Shower

It happened, unfortunately, that Stiles had to work for Deputy Parrish—who seemed to have come down with some nasty bug and couldn’t come in, and the only other person who might have been able to come in happened to be Seattle for the weekend. So Stiles had too much time at work to overthink the drunk/tired kiss with Hot Neighbor Derek and kick himself over and over about the whole thing. He should have just tried to talk to him about the whole situation, but instead just wrote: _Called into work for next three days._ Derek just sent a simple: _okay._ That could have meant anything from, “okay that’s cool maybe when you are done and rest we can hang out for that date you asked me out on,” to “okay, I’ll never forgive you for ruining my life and now we can’t even be friends okay bye.”

Not to mention he’d had to cancel his therapy appointment and it would have been great to talk through all this crap.

So he found himself at the end of the three day shifts working for Parrish and he was so beat. He couldn’t even be out on patrol—thankfully Donna was covering that—so he was doing dull paperwork that had piled too high. Even his dad was a little worried about the lack of sleep, but as it happens, Stiles was a pro. Or had been a pro at it in high school, but now that he was older, man the whole sleep thing was really fucked and he desperately needed a week off. He had the overtime from this week … and his dad did tell him to take a week off work to recoup, no vacation penalty, so he’d be fine.

He crawled out of the filing cabinets and knocked lightly on the Sheriff’s door. His dad was bent over, glasses perched on his nose looking over some case. He waved at the door without looking up, and Stiles slumped through and sat at the chair across from his dad.

“Yes, Stiles?” his dad said looking up. “You look terrible.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer,” Stiles said. “Take the next week off, recover a bit before coming back in.”

His dad nodded, like he was finally speaking sense. “Good good.”

“How the hell did you pull all those hours when I was growing up?”

The Sheriff smiled. “I had to.” Then he took a deep breath. “Also helped me cope with your mom’s passing. But you need to rest, so—” he checked his watch “—why don’t you take off? Just, if you could, take this file to front desk for me. Got a court guy coming in to pick it up later on.”

He handed Stiles a large folder, sealed, and basically shooed him from the office.

“And get some rest!” his dad shouted.

Stiles grinned and turned around. “Only if you have salad for a week. I’ve been keeping an eye on you.”

The Sheriff grinned back and waved him off.

Stiles felt a little better, and took the folder to the front desk as requested, and then decided that he’d just leave from there—only an hour and half early and he was beat to shit.

“Going home early?” Steve said.

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, beat, gonna take a week off. Sheriff says a courier will be in to pick this up later today.”

Steve nodded and set the folder in a bin under the counter. Not the best security ever, but … it was what they could do. He longed to strip out of his uniform and flop onto his bed, but he still had to drive home and he felt so gross. He needed a long, hot shower, and then he’d sleep the rest of the day and night.

He got into his Jeep and hit the road, playing some music to keep him from zoning out or falling asleep on the ten minute drive. Before he knew it, he was parked in his spot and heading up the stairs to his apartment. No spiders in sight, so he was good on that front.

He stripped down to his underwear upon stepping in to his apartment and groaned at the mess. Though he was kinda hungry, he’d much rather skip a meal and head straight to the shower before crashing for what he hoped would be a good 12 hour sleep-a-thon.

Reaching in to turn the water on to get it to the right temperature, he stripped and checked his appearance. Dark circles under his eyes told the long hours he’d been working lately, and he poked at a few of his moles. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in. The water felt great, and he finally was relaxing under the heat from the water. Until he opened his eyes and was staring straight at what would only be Mr. Billy.

As embarrassed as he was, he screamed. Loudly.And he jumped out of the shower as fast as he could and slipped and caught his leg in the curtain and ate it hard, hitting his shoulder and head on the cold tile floor. He blacked out for a moment, before waking up. He slowly moved away from the tub and could still clearly see the tarantula. His heart raced and he was having trouble catching his breath. He couldn’t seem to breathe properly and couldn’t move away from those beady eyes fast enough. His vision narrowed and he tried to suck in air, but he just couldn’t. He heard something over the noise of the water rushing out of the shower head and then he felt arms pick him up and move him. They were strong arms and Stiles relaxed instinctively. His father had rescued him like this before, and he was tired so it would make sense that he’d check on his only son after a couple hard weeks of work.

So he relaxed as we was being moved and he heard words, but it was hard to concentrate on them, but he tried.

“Stiles? Stiles?” the deep voice said. “Can you hear me? Are you okay?”

“Mmm, okay,” Stiles managed. He still couldn’t breathe properly, but it didn’t feel like a vise anymore. A good sign. “Spider.”

His vision began to clear and he was slowly propped up against the wall. And that’s when he noticed the man that had picked up was in fact not his father. It was Derek. Fuck. He breathed more shallowly, trying to suck in air, but it was getting worse and he could barely see.

“Hey, hey. Breathe, breathe, Stiles.”

“Naked.” Was all he could manage, to say as a way of explanation though he did try to slow his breathing and take deep breaths even though it seemed impossible. Though he tried, he failed and blacked out again.

He woke up to someone shaking him awake. He was warm though, and seemed to be on something soft. He felt like shit, like he hadn’t slept in a month and his shoulder throbbed and his head pounded and he felt like something had died in his mouth.

“Stiles?” he heard a higher voice say. It sounded suspiciously like his neighbor’s voice.

He opened his eyes and it was too bright in his living room. “Yeah?” he croaked out. God he sounded terrible.

“Oh good, you’re back with us,” Melissa said. “You hit your head and shoulder pretty hard. How are you feeling?”

“Like death,” he said.

“That’s Mrs. McCall,” his dad said. “He seems to be doing okay right now.”

“Dad?” he groaned. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Yeah, well, your neighbor Derek called the station asking for me and said he’d found you passed out on the floor of your bathroom, so I told him about your panic attacks and to get you to breath if he could. He brought Melissa over and she helped straighten you out a bit.”

Color flushed to his cheeks. Great. Now _both_ of his neighbors had seen him naked, passed out on his floor.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “And sorry for causing problems.”

Melissa patted him on the arm. “No, no it’s not your fault. Mr. Billy got out again. I have no idea how, he was there this morning and Scott’s been at his dad’s.”

“You’re fine, son.” His dad sat down next to him. “Been too stressed and then you saw the spider. It’s okay.”

Stiles sighed. “Can I take a shower and then go to bed?”

“You should be fine,” Melissa said. “Doesn’t look like you have a concussion and if the water is relaxing then you should be okay to steam up a bit.”

“Thanks, again.” He stirred to get up. Though he thought he’d been exhausted before he was so drained right now that he could barely steady himself. His dad helped him up.

“I’ve got this, Mrs. McCall,” his dad said. “Go on home. I’ll make sure you get showered and to bed safely.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

He heard the front door shut. His dad helped him get in the bathroom, and Stiles insisted that he could take it from there, and if he did fall again, he’d be right outside the door to help. Before getting in the shower he checked for spiders, just in case. He showered and cleaned up and felt so much better and now all he wanted to do was sleep for a month. He was exhausted and shaky.

“All done,” he said through the door.

“Good,” his dad replied. “Did you want something to eat? I forget if your medication requires food.”

“I’m not gonna eat anything,” Stiles said. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. “I’m not hungry and I’m not gonna take a pill, the attack is already over.”

“Oh,” his dad said, looking a little helpless. “Are you sure.”

“I’m just really tired.”

“Okay, let’s get you to bed then. I already checked and there are no spiders there.”

“Thanks for the recon, Dad.”

His dad grabbed his arm and guided him to his bed. A grown adult. But he always felt safe when his dad was around, so he wasn’t going to complain. Soon, he was tucked into his bed and feeling so groggy, but his mind was running around in circles.

“Hey, Dad?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can you get me some water please? I have a couple muscle relaxers left from my last prescription, and I think I’ll take one to help.”

“You sure that’s okay?”

Stiles nodded.

It wasn’t long before he had the glass of water and he took a pill from the bedside stash of medications “just in case.” His dad talked to him for a bit until he felt really tired, and then he finally fell asleep.

***

The next morning, Stiles woke up slowly. His shoulder hurt a little bit though his head felt better. He was starving and his mouth tasted like something crawled in overnight and decided it would die there. Worse than a hangover. He slowly remembered everything that happened yesterday and groaned again and threw the covers over is head.

Then he took a deep breath and recited the mantra his therapist told him would be effective. “I cannot change the past, I can only come to terms with it.” He repeated it several times until he felt less embarrassed by what happened. Still, he have to talk to Derek about the incident some time. God, didn’t even have sex and already Derek had seen Stiles buck-ass naked.

The worst.

He slowly got out of bed and found his phone still in his uniform pants. Almost dead. Great. He thought about eating, but wasn’t really hungry still. And no coffee this morning for him. Sometimes it made his anxiety worse and after a panic attack he had a moratorium on any caffeine but green tea for a week at least.

So there wasn’t much to do but pee and crawl back into bed with his phone and try to damage control.

He had a few messages but nothing he needed to respond to. First things first, he thought. He dialed his dad on his cell.

“Stiles?” his dad said.

“Hey, Dad.”

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Better,” Stiles said. “Just thought I’d check in and let you know I was still around and breathing.”

He could almost hear the eye roll.

“Well, good to know, son. I’m going to be at the station today. If you need to talk, I can probably get out for a bit.”

“I’ll be fine. If I need anything, I’ll call.”

“You better. Get some more rest. And don’t think you get away with not eating today.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll see you for dinner then?”

“Of course. Talk to you later. Love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

He hung up and stared at his phone. He wasn’t sure if he should call Derek or text. Text would be less embarrassing, but a call would be easier. He decided easy.

“Hello?” he said.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice came through. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just wanted to say thanks and sorry you had to see that.”

“You sure you okay? Melissa said you’d be okay so I was keeping an eye on the escape artist.”

“Yeah. I need to thank her too.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Derek said. “I’m sure she’s feeling terrible since … well, you know the whole thing and all.”

“Yeah. Anyway.”

“Anyway, did you eat anything yet? I feel terrible.”

“I’m still not super hungry,” Stiles said feeling this might be going somewhere he wasn’t quite ready for yet.

“Well, you should probably eat something. Do you want to go out or have me pick you up something?”

Stiles paused for a moment. Why was this guy being so nice? Of course, panic attacks did cause people to react really oddly around him, even if he hadn’t had one for a couple years.

“I should probably get out of the apartment. I can’t promise to be good company though.”

“You don’t have to be good company.”

“You’re driving though,” Stiles said.

“Okay.” Derek chuckled. “I’ll be over in a couple minutes. Make sure the perimeter is secure.”

Stiles laughed. “You have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Whatever,” Derek chuckled again.

“Okay, see you in a few.”

Stiles threw off his covers and checked his phone battery. It had charged a bit, and was sitting at 32%. Well, it could last through breakfast at least.

He grabbed some jeans from the floor and his second to last pair of clean socks and underwear and stuffed himself in a tee that barely fit. He’d have to do laundry today. Maybe tomorrow, but no later than that. Gross.

No sooner had he finished shoving body parts through clothing holes had Derek knocked on the door.

“Be there in a second,” Stiles shouted. He grabbed his phone and keys and checked his hair in the reflection. It wasn’t perfect, but at least he didn’t look gross. He smashed the back down a bit with a little water.

He opened the door to Derek standing there looking amazing. Stiles felt a flush creep back into his cheeks. Derek would probably not mention the whole naked thing, and it was gonna bug him, so he’d have to find a place in the conversation to talk about it.

“Ready?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “Not the prettiest picture, but yeah. Tina’s?”

“Yeah, sounds good. C’mon.” Derek led him down the stairs. “Made sure we’d have a safe escape route.”

“Thanks for that.” Stiles followed just behind Derek. Derek stopped at a sick Camaro. Sweet ride.

“Thanks,” Derek said.

Fuck, he just said that aloud! “Yeah, nice. I always thought it was one of those pretend frat kids down at the other end of the complex.”

“Nah, it’s mine. And as you can see, I’m not a pretend frat kid.”

Stiles laughed. “No, you’re the real deal frat kid.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Get in, I’m starving.”

Stiles chuckled some more and got in the passenger seat, feeling almost back to normal. It was a short drive, and they just made small talk until they arrived.

After being seated and ordering, Stiles leaned back.

“Sorry again for that last night. I don’t usually have panic attacks like that anymore.”

“Yeah, your dad was telling me about that over the phone. I was freaking out a little bit until I knew that.”

“Yeah.” Stiles played with his silverware for a bit. “So why did you come over?”

“I heard you shrieking and a loud thump. I’m supposed to investigate anyway and you weren’t answering your door so I let myself in to make sure you were okay.”

“And found me buck ass naked on the floor pretty much passed out.”

Derek turned pink. “Yeah.”

“Well,” Stiles said. “Not me in all my glory, I’ll have to say. Though that does make me feel weird. You’ve seen me totally naked and I haven’t seen you naked.”

Derek turned more red. “Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay is all.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles said. “I freaked out a little bit from realizing you weren’t my dad. He’s rescued me from enough panic attacks that I just thought it was him checking up on me. Can’t remember much after that.”

“Oh. Shit.” Derek sighed. “Yeah. Melissa came over after I took Mr. Billy over again and told her what happened. She came over right away and made sure you were alright. I called your dad and made sure you weren’t alone before I took Mr. Billy home.”

“Thanks.”

Their breakfast came and Stiles dug in, suddenly starving when he smelled the bacon on his plate. Derek seemed equally interested in his food. It didn’t take long for Stiles to devour his eggs, bacon, and potatoes.

“Oh my god,” Stiles said after he set his fork down. “So good. I didn’t have a chance to eat last night. So full, but so worth it.”

“Yeah,” Derek murmured in agreement.

“So …,” Stiles said.

“So?”

“Um, well, we said we’d talk a couple days ago about something.”

Derek’s skin flushed again.

“Well, would you like to go out with me sometime?”

“Aren’t we out now?” Derek said. “I mean ….”

Stiles laughed. “Well, I guess we are but I mean, like romantically. Dinner, a show, something like that.”

“Well,” Derek took a deep breath. “I did see you naked last night, so I think that romantic stuff is out the window for first dates.”

“Shit,” Stiles said. “Totally right. Well this can count.”

Derek sighed in relief. “Well, I think you’re really cute. I like you.”

It was Stiles turn to blush. “Thanks. Well, you are already my knight in shinning armor. Well, minus the armor part.”

“Thanks.” Derek smiled. “Just want to make sure you are okay.”

“Did you want to hang out today? I’ve got the next like week off work. Dad says I’m too stressed and need a breather.”

Derek shrugged. “Well, nothing high energy.”

“Video games. Movies. Netflix marathon.”

“Yes.” Derek grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

“Though I do have to do laundry,” Stiles mused. “And clean up my place a bit.”

“Well, why don’t we hang at your apartment then?”

Stiles grinned. “Perfect. I’ll tell my dad to bring dinner for three then. Don’t worry, you’ve already met him and I’m sure he likes you for saving my ass.”

Derek had paled a bit, but seemed to recover. “Alright.”

Being the gentleman that he was, Derek paid for the food and drove them back to the apartment complex, even going so far as to check for Mr. Billy before Stiles went up the stairs and into his place. Pronounced tarantula-free, they both sat down to watch more Bob’s Burgers while Stiles did his laundry. Derek even helped him clean up the floor and coffee table between episodes. Stiles could get used to this. They didn’t kiss again, but they did cuddle on the couch, and that was really all that Stiles wanted at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was okay. I try to make them a little fun, though this one is a little more serious. Follow me on tumblr at hbrooks01
> 
> Tell me if you want more. I've still got about 3-4 more planned. This is the longest one in the series. SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE.


End file.
